Dissonance
by jacinthe86
Summary: Muraki comes back again, this time Hisoka is the bait. Will he get what he wants? Part 1.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the fic...everything else is all is owned by Yoko Matsushita. any resemblance to any fics are purely coincidental since i have not read many fics on this.

Please leave comments, ways to improve and feelings while reading this fic would be welcomed since this is only my first fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on; let's head back, its getting late." Tsuzuki called out to Hisoka who was strolling a few meters ahead.

Hisoka simply continued walking giving no indication that he had heard Tsuzuki at all.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki shouted while running towards the boy.

"Huh? What?" Hisoka turned with a dazed look in his eyes. "Did you say something?"

"I said let's head back. Are you feeling alright?" Tsuzuki asked with a frown. "You look sick."

"I'm fine. Look, why don't you head back first and leave me alone for a while."

"But…" Tsuzuki started.

"I said, Leave me alone!" Hisoka growled.

"Okay, take care of yourself and do not stay out too late alright?" Tsuzuki as he backed away.

"Grr…." Hisoka grounded his teeth together.

Why tonight, of all nights, why does it have to be tonight? Just as he thought he was going to be free, it comes back again causing his skin to tingle filling him with trepidation and unease. As if he was being drawn by an invincible thread, he looked up at the sky. As he expected- though that particular knowledge has never given him any form of comfort- the moon was red- blood red to be exact, glowering and beckoning against the jet black sky that forms its background.

He stared up at the sky, wishing and praying that someday he would be able to wake and find that this nightmare has ended. He wished that tsuzuki was here with him- although that guy would never understand what he was going through- to lend a shoulder for him to lean against. Though he would never willingly tell Tsuzuki that- Tsuzuki had in fact done a lot for him, Tsuzuki had in fact given him something he had not known or felt for a long time. Tsuzuki, with all his bumbling had cared about him, pure and genuine.

"My, my, look what I found." a voice whispered behind him.

Upon hearing that voice, Hisoka stiffened and shut his eyes, praying that this was a product of his overactive imagination and was not truly happening.

"It's no use, my puppet. Nothing is going to make me disappear- that is what you want isn't it, for me to disappear completely from your life?" the voice taunted, at the same time Hisoka felt a finger tracing the outline of his jaw and he clenched his jaw..

"What do you want?" he shot back, having regained some of his senses.

"Hehe…I'm surprised that you have not already figures that out." The voice purred.

"You sick pervert, you want Tsuzuki don't you, Muraki?" he spat out.

"Getting a little feisty aren't we now?" Muraki said chuckling. "Yes, I want Tsuzuki, the things I would do to him, to his beautiful body, the things I would make him feel."

"What do you want with me then? Tsuzuki does not care about me; you are not going to get him through me. Let me go!" he screamed and struggled against the iron clutch he was in.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong; you are the perfect bait for him." Muraki drawled and pulled out a syringe in which he promptly inserted into Hisoka vein.

"Noooo…." He groaned out as he lost the fragile grasp he had on his consciousness and felt himself being dragged into the dark abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Tsuzuki was back at the office and together with Watari they both set on the task of digging into a mountain of cakes that were piled on the long table that was part of the payment for a completed job. They were contented, especially Tsuzuki who forgot promptly forgot about Hisoka the moment his eyes fell upon the feast and he wasted no time getting a headstart.

"Tsuzuki, I have this new potion that I made yesterday that would turn us into teenage girls. Want to try it?" Watari asked giving his most convincing smile.

"No way. The last I agreed to it, we got turned into kids." Tsuzuki shuddered at the thought as the memory flashed in his mind- his memory not failing him even though he was 96 years old but he was stuck as a 26 year old guy.

"Come on, it would be an interesting experience and this time I have perfected the formula. Furthermore, if you do it, I would buy you a year's worth of castella cakes" cajoled Watari, realizing that was probably the only way to get Tsuzuki to participate in his mad experiments.

Just before Tsuzuki could form a reply, the door banged open and in strode Tatsumi- his dark mood apparent.

"What is wr-"Tsuzuki started to ask sensing that there was something bothering Tatsumi.

"Where is Hisoka?" Tatsumi cut in, not even bothering to wait for Tsuzuki to finish his question.

Looking as innocently as possible, Tsuzuki replied, "Well we were walking along the jetty just now and when I asked him if he wanted to head back, he said he wanted to spend some time alone so I came back by myself."

"So you just left him there all alone? Tonight, you left him all alone?" Tatsumi all but shouted at Tsuzuki.

"Why not? It was what he wanted after all." Tsuzuki retorted, his ire rising.

"You idiot! Did you know what day it is? Did you look at the sky?"

"I'm not an idiot!" tsuzuki shouted, his anger erupting in response to the insult. Just at that moment something Tatsumi has said strucked Tsuzuki and made him pause "What do you mean, did I look at the sky?"

With a long suffering sigh, Tatsumi shook his head and said, "The moon is red tonight and you do know what happens on such nights don't you?"

Tsuzuki's mouth formed a small O as understanding finally dawned upon him and he breathed out that one word that was a bane to his as well as Hisoka's existence, "Muraki".

"Now unless you want to lose your latest part…"Tatsumi started.

BANG! "Ouch that hurts!" Tsuzuki screamed while glaring at the door. "I'm out of here." He shouted and ran into the hallway.

"Once a klutz, always a klutz. Looks like his debts have just increased again." Tatsumi muttered while jotting down figures in the notebook that he always has on hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up, come on, wake up now. Take a look at the wonderful preparations that I have made to welcome Tsuzuki."

Struggling to open his eyes, he slowly managed to lift one heavy eyelid. The sight that greeted him made him sputter in surprise. "Wha-a-a-at?"

The room – it was as huge as the library at the department of Hades – was drenched in white opulence. White curtains hung from the walls, and lush white rugs covered the whole of the floor. Right in the middle of the room stood a giant bed, raised on a pedestal, and covered with satin sheets. Scattered upon those sheets were deep red rose petals – petals from Muraki's signature Red Queen roses. Lighting up the place was a large chandelier, encrusted with glinting diamonds, which swayed slightly from the cool breeze blowing in from the open doors that led to a balcony outside.

Cupping the boy's jaw in a cold hand, Muraki smirked into Hisoka's face. "And you shall be our guest of honor. You shall watch me and Tsuzuki together, watch him succumb to me, and you will not be able to do anything at all."

In response Hisoka struggled against the bonds that held him against the pillar in the room, but that only made them cut into his skin, drawing blood.

"It's no use." Muraki said without turning back, having walked to the table at the corner of the room. Pouring himself a glass of wine and settling himself comfortably on the sofa near the windows, he continued.

"The bonds are designed specially for you. It taps on your weakness and when you struggle, it grows stronger. So for as long as you do not get over that weakness of yours, you will never be freed. And now we await his arrival."

"You can wait all you want, he will not come. I'm only one of his many partners. We do not get along well anyway; in fact, he probably has another partner by now and completely forgotten about me. Your plan will not work," Hisoka said breathlessly, panting from the exertion, although he was regaining some of his strength.

"You are very sure about that, aren't you?" Muraki replied, his lips twitching ever so slightly. Glancing over to the balcony doors, his expression turned smug.

"Then who do we have right there?"

Whipping his head around to face the direction Muraki was looking, he gasped aloud as he saw Tsuzuki standing in the middle of the doors, his long black coat billowing around him.

"No. Tsuzuki, it's a trap!"

Hearing his voice, Tsuzuki started swiftly towards him.

"Hisoka are you o-"

He broke off the question in horror. Before he had taken three steps into the room, he found himself face-to-face with Muraki. Silver eyes gleaming with lust, Muraki leaned closer still, leaving hardly a hair's breadth in between them.

"I was expecting you," the doctor breathed sensually, placing his arms around Tsuzuki's waist and anchoring him in place. "Now, since we are all here, we can start the party."

"Party, what party? And why is Hisoka bound up that way? Let him go immediately," Tsuzuki demanded.

"Let the guest of honor go? I do not think so. In fact, he is here to watch us together." Muraki leered at him.

"No, let him go. It is me that you want. Leave him out of this."

"Such love for one another, it almost makes me weep. But no, he stays." Without Hisoka, there would be no controlling Tsuzuki.

"Let him go." Putting his hands up to Muraki's chest, Tsuzuki tried pushing against the doctor's bulk, but it was like pushing against a brick wall. Muraki was immovable.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Take a look; take a good look at what is above your partner's head." Muraki purred with a satisfied smile. It was all working out exactly as he had planned.

Tsuzuki did, and let out a gasp as his eyes caught the flicker of light being reflected from the single silver thread that held the object. At the same time, Hisoka strained to look up, to see what had rendered his partner speechless and frozen him there.


	4. Chapter 4

That blade. It was supposed to be a myth, one which had no basis. It was part of tales invented that grew as they spread; tales to prevent shinigami from letting their egos take over, to keep them in line and to do what they were sent to do. The blade tipped with a poison that would affect the shinigami alone, so potent that even the merest amount would have devastating consequences.

_How? How did he manage to get hold of something so deadly when it was purported to be an object of the imagination, and not something real?_

"H-how…" Tsuzuki manage to sputter in shock, leaving his question unfinished. Reading Tsuzuki's question perfectly well, Muraki merely smiled.

"That would be a secret. And I am sure you know what will happen of you do not do as I say." His eyes glinted.

"What exactly do you want?" Tsuzuki asked although he already had a pretty good idea of what the doctor would say. Muraki wanted only one thing when it came to him and he had never kept it a secret.

Tightening his grip, Muraki leaned forward, holding Tsuzuki in a horrific parody of a lover's embrace.

"You."

The single word made the skin on Tsuzuki's back crawl, and sent Hisoka struggling with renewed energy against the bonds that held him prisoner. The very thought of... _no_. _No_, he couldn't think about it.

_No, Tsuzuki, don't do it. No, _he screamed mentally, praying that Tsuzuki's thoughts were filled with similar repulsion.

"If you do as I say, I'll let the boy go, safe and sound, but if you don't….." He letting the statement trail off let the consequences sink into Tsuzuki's mind.

"Better think carefully before giving me your answer, but don't take too long," said Muraki, his lips curling into a sinister smile.

"Tsuzuki, no, don't do it. I can break free from this; we'll both get away from here. Don't listen to him, don't do it. NO!"

Hisoka shouted the string of words, as if they would somehow prevent Tsuzuki from sacrificing himself and thus falling into Muraki's trap. There was no way Muraki would simply let Tsuzuki go after he had what he wanted from him. Hisoka could only hope that Tsuzuki realized this.

Smugly confident that he would get the answer he wanted from Tsuzuki, Muraki relaxed his hold around the shinigami's waist.

In that instant, Muraki found himself shoved roughly aside. Tsuzuki was a swift and desperate blur of movement, crossing the floor and vaulting over the bed, straight towards Hisoka's pillar.

As he ended his leap a few feet away from Hisoka, he heard a soft chuckle from behind him that chilled him to the marrow. Whipping his head around, he stared at Muraki. There was a malicious gleam in the doctor's eye.

"Wrong move, Tsuzuki. You lose."

The blade hanging above Hisoka made a rapid descent, its deadly tip pointing right towards Hisoka's head.


	5. Chapter 5

In a swift movement, he carried Tsuzuki and gently placed him right in the middle of the huge bed. Even knowing what he had gotten himself into, Tsuzuki's eyes widened as Muraki leaned in closer, his intent clear in his eyes. Feeling slightly sick, he turned his head sideways but that only gave Muraki access to his ears. Laughing softly, Muraki lowered himself and started to nibble on his earlobes. _This was not the way it was suppose to be_, he thought, _Muraki was not suppose to be doing this._ _Muraki is not so gentle, when has he been so gentle? Maybe it is a ploy to weaken me._ He could not help but shiver as Muraki's hands slipped under his shirt and began their languid exploration of his abdomen. Feeling the trail of heat that the fingers left, he let out a whimper. Taking the whimper as a sign of consent, he began unbuttoning Tsuzuki's shirt and at the same time leaning across to kiss him.

"Tsuzuki?" Muraki whispered.

Turning his head towards the sound of Muraki's voice, he briefly wondered what he could possibly want since he did get what he was after.

"You could try to participate and enjoy this you know." smirking as he said that.

In response he merely shut his eyes, but the movement only brought him into closer contact with Muraki. The unexpected contact with Muraki brought to attention how happy he was that Tsuzuki was there lying on the bed with him. That alone was enough to make him open his eyes again and he found himself seeing his reflection in Muraki's eyes. In response, Muraki moved against him, rubbing across the length of Muraki's leg like a languid cat but it was clear his intention was all but innocent.

Sitting up, he quickly rid himself of his vest and shirt. Reaching down he flicked open the buttons of Tsuzuki's pants and slipped his hands inside. Tsuzuki attempted to move away to avoid contact with the wandering hands but to no avail. Instead his reluctance only seems to make Muraki's even more excited. One handedly, Muraki began lowering Tsuzuki's pants but before he could finish the act, a loud roar was heard from the other end of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop it right now!" Hisoka screamed and struggled against the bonds that were holding him back. Although he had been weakened from earlier struggles, the bonds were indeed loosening as he moved about.

Languidly, Muraki moved away from Tsuzuki, while he focused his eyes on Hisoka he trailed his fingers along Tsuzuki's chest, thrilled to feel him shuddering beneath the touch.

With one last pull, he broke free, chest heaving and glaring at Muraki who was still seated on the bed. However, in a blink of an eye, he was there standing in front of Hisoka leaning in closer.

"So you did manage to break the bonds, I knew that you had it in you but somehow that was a bit slow don't you think?" he taunted.

"Enough of this nonsense, I swore that I would kill you and now would be the perfect time to do so" he extended his hands as if her wished to choke the life out of Muraki right there and then.

"You are far too slow, my pretty little puppet" he said as he easily caught hold of Hisoka's hands.

Seeing Muraki distracted, Tsuzuki took the opportunity to leap towards Muraki. Instead he slammed into a force field surrounding Muraki, as if something was protecting him and was thrown a few feet back into the nearest wall. Quickly he got into a crouching position ready to anticipate Muraki's next move. Muraki however only stood there as if daring him to make the first move while knowing that he would not intentionally hurt Hisoka and with him standing that near to Muraki it was near impossible to do anything. But he knew that if he did not do something he would probably lose Hisoka and that is not something that he is willing to risk.

_Alright, if that is what you want, then I will give it to you_, he thought as he charged back again towards Muraki. At the same time, Hisoka pushed Muraki away and managed to break free. With all his might he punched Muraki and that doubled the older man over giving time for Tsuzuki to launch his attack.

The extent of Tsuzuki's powers was shown as he fought against Muraki who was no featherweight himself. The scene brought back memories of the time when Tsuzuki had taken the brunt of Muraki's spirit attack. They had to combine powers in order to attack him but Muraki still managed to escape alive. That sneaky bastard. Although he did not mind combining powers in order to fight with Muraki, he did not want to see Tsuzuki hurting that way again. At that very thought, he was flung up into the air as the explosion happened.

Amongst the smoke that filled the room, he saw a shadow moving and he hoped that it was Tsuzuki. He tried to see through the falling cloud of debris to identify the person standing there. Then he heard Tsuzuki's voice ringing out, loud and clear, chanting out a spell.

"Oh the 12 gods who protect me, I beg you, hear me now. Appear before me, Suzaku!"

In a blinding flash of light and a tremendous roar, a large animal with great flaming wings came swopping down into the room, making the huge room seem small in relation to its dominating presence.

"Explode!"

With that simple command, the room was engulfed in flames, burning brightly, a direct contrast to the dark sky. As if mesmerized by the beauty of the flames, Muraki simply stood there not moving. Tsuzuki took this opportunity to grab hold of Hisoka and together they ran out of the building before it was completely burnt. Both were praying that somehow the fire would be burnt there and then.

However, that was only wishful thinking on their part as they saw a single rose falling down in front of them. Looking up they saw him leaning back into the chair in his helicopter and with a mock salute he was gone. In the end, all they could do was to watch the building going up in flames.

_Tatsumi will not be happy, definitely not happy, _Tsuzuki thought as they turned around and headed back to the ministry.


End file.
